


Behind the scenes (Where the end is just the beginning)

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Arguing & Making Up, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "It's a sci-fi." Explained his manager. “I know it's your favorite genre. I have a good feeling about this series.""Yes, it sounds interesting." Shiro agreed, still uncertain, hoping that his manager's intuition was right and that this series could help him with his career."Perfect!" Exclaimed the other, getting up enthusiastically. "Pack your bags.""What?""We leave for America!"[...]"There is only one way to find out." Keith cut him off, first looking down for a few seconds before looking back at him, hinting a smile.Shiro let him continue unable to look away."The person who wants to know must, at least, first invite me go out for a dinner."A spontaneous smile was born on Shiro's lips as he promised himself that one day he would have been that person and managed to hear that story."
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Behind the scenes (Where the end is just the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [han96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/han96/gifts).



Shiro looked at the white ceiling of that small room, but which had allowed him to live worthily since he left his parents' house, still lying down under the covers. He had been watching it for several minutes now, after badly turning off the alarm clock on the bedside table next to the bed putting an end to its suffering, making it fall on the floor, and to that annoying sound that had finally stopped echoing throughout the room.

He let out a long sigh, deciding that it was time to get up and start the day even if a little unwillingly.

Pulling on his slippers, he went to the kitchen in small steps to prepare breakfast. Nothing complicated, Shiro couldn't boast of being a master in the culinary arts reluctantly.

He took the plate with his eggs and bacon, he had managed not to burn them - an excellent achievement by Shiro's standards, convincing himself that it was a good sign for the day -, and he sat down rubbing his eyes still sleepy. Having two jobs was very tiring.

Shiro started enjoying his breakfast, thinking about what his manager had said to him last night. He had advised him to focus on his acting career, trying to audition over and over gain and quit his part-time job to prevent it from taking his energy and time away, but Shiro had always postpone it. As much as a part of himself wanted to do as he was advised, and to make his passion his only job, he knew that he wasn't yet very well known in the sector and that he was a small actor in a small circle.

As good as he was, excelling in this area was difficult and the directors preferred to work with people who were already known or who had worked with them at other times. Despite this, Shiro had never given up and whenever possible he showed up for an audition.

The cell phone rang attracting Shiro's attention who, glancing at the screen, saw that it was his manager.

He swallowed a bite quickly and then picked up the cell phone to answered it.

"Shiro!" He heard himself called almost in a scream, moving away his cell phone from his ear instinctively. "Can I know where you are?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked confused. "I'm at home."

"What? But we had to meet today."

Shiro frowned at hearing it, turning to look at the calendar hanging on the wall. He was right.

"Oh right, sorry, I had completely forgotten it." Shiro said sincerely. "It's that I have - I have thoughts elsewhere lately."

He heard a sigh coming from the other side. “I know, it's hard not to notice but it doesn't matter now. Rather, have you already had breakfast?"

  


  


  


The smell of coffee invaded him pleasantly while the waitress handed him the cup he had ordered, not missing his manager's gaze when they noticed that the waitress lingered in leaving the table continuing to ask if they needed anything else making her wanting to stay obvious.

Shiro was aware of his good looks and his manager never gave him the opportunity to forget it, often using that quality as a launching point during business meetings. Although Shiro repeatedly told him that he wanted to be an actor and not a model, for then always receive the same response that he couldn't even imagine how important having a good presence was in this environment.

Shiro smiled kindly at her making clear, once again, that everything was fine leaving no other alternative to the waitress to leave, a little disappointed that she had not been able to remedy an invitation to dinner or a cell phone number.

He looked back at his manager sitting in front of him, who still had a sly smile painted on his face, as Shiro took the cup in his hands hoping that the warmth of it would take away his disage.

"Well, let's start." The manager said, deciding that the time had finally come to talk about work and Shiro couldn't help but notice how his face brightened at the thought. He seemed more excited than him about this job.

"So, I know you won't accept a part if you don't know exactly what it is." He began to say, again smiling as he rummaged in his briefcase.

It was true, Shiro had always repeated that during the preparation of a film he liked to know the character to make the character a part of himself. In this way it was all more natural and it was no longer he who became the character, but the character who became a part of Shiro. For this reason if he didn't like the character, or couldn't see him akin to himself, he couldn't accept the part.

"So I brought you the script for the first episode." He concluded by offering it to him.

Shiro took it reflexively, starting to examine it. "Episode?"

"Exactly." Confirmed the other. "That's how a TV shows work."

The title was familiar to him, but Shiro couldn't quite remember where he had heard it before.

"It's a sci-fi." Explained his manager. “I know it's your favorite genre. I have a good feeling about this series."

"Yes, it sounds interesting." Shiro agreed, still uncertain, hoping that his manager's intuition was right and that this series could help him with his career.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed the other, getting up enthusiastically. "Pack your bags."

"What?"

"We leave for America!"

  


  


  


Shiro looked out the car window as he felt his hands sweat with anxiety. He observed the buildings, the shops, the people, everything that met his gaze to try to distract and relax.

He had never been to America before, despite having always felt the desire. They had always praised it as the land of opportunity and the curiosity had grown more and more over the years, since he understood he wanted to be an actor. He hoped America could bring him some luck.

He felt like a child, excited and thrilled to be in a place where he had never been before and, at the same time, a teenager agitated about his future. A whirlwind of emotions that gave no respite to the pit of the stomach.

The car stopped its slow run, between the cars and the numerous taxis, to stop in front of a luxury hotel and Shiro couldn't help but be enchanted by the bright sign, lit as much as elegant. It seemed that they had spared no expense for the cast of this series and Shiro wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The door of the car opened and Shiro was greeted by his manager who followed, once he got out, while heading towards the entrance being surprised when he passed the reception without asking for the key to his room.

"Where are we going?"

"The director insisted on getting the actors together before he started filming." He explained as he pressed the button to call the elevator. "He believes acting is also a team game."

The elevator doors opened and both found themselves in front of two figures, a woman and a guy very similar to each other, so beautiful that Shiro could swear they were models, completely ignoring his manager - who entered the elevator - when his gaze landed on the guy. His long, dark hair fell slightly on the face. He wore nothing particularly sumptuous or elegant, a jacket over a simple shirt and a pair of jeans, but it wasn't necessary. No clothes would have been able to do justice to his beauty, he could have even worn a rag and he would still have been the protagonist of any room in which he had been present, but what attracted Shiro's attention was his gaze similar to that of the woman. Decisive and profound.

Both stared straight ahead, waiting, and inevitably the guy's eyes ended up on Shiro studying him in turn.

"Shiro!" He heard himself called, bringing him back to reality, noting that his manager was holding the elevator door with one hand to prevent it from closing. "We will be late."

Shiro cleared his throat, embarrassed as he entered, blushing when a half-smile born on the guy's face.

The elevator room wasn't very spacious and in four, in it, was starting to get too tight and inevitably Shiro's arm ended up touching that of the guy. Shiro turned his head towards him noting that the other was also looking at him and then returning his gaze in front of him, blushing slightly, but before Shiro could say anything the elevator doors opened accompanied by a high-pitched sound to indicate that they had arrived to the intended floor.

The woman and Shiro's manager went out first, leaving the two still side by side. Shiro turned to him once more and, without even thinking about it, smiled at him politely inviting him with his hand to go out first. The guy returned the smile, accepting the invitation, went out thanking him in a whisper that Shiro could barely hear.

The elevator had taken them to a large luxurious room. In the center there was a small table surrounded by two armchairs on the sides and a sofa in which people more or less of the same age were seated. Shiro stopped on a carpet near the entrance, probably a persian, to observe them when they looked at the door to see who had entered.

"Finally, they are here!" A guy exclaimed loudly as he approached.

"Stop yelling, Lance." A girl sprawling in the chair complained, with her legs resting on one arm of the armchair and her back resting on the other, while she put her hands to her ears to emphasize her annoyance.

"Sorry for being late." Shiro said sincerely.

"Don't mind him, he's just exaggerating, we haven't been waiting for that long." Another figure reassured him as she joined him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Allura." She introduced herself, holding out a hand.

He shook it smiling. "You can call me Shiro."

"And you are?" She asked, turning to the guy next to him.

"Keith." He replied simply without approaching.

"Wait." The girl on the armchair intruded, straightening her back. "Takashi?"

Hearing his own name, Shiro turned to her. "Yes?"

"It's me, don't you recognize me?" She asked, running towards him. "I'm Katie, well my stage name is Pidge, do you remember now?"

Shiro's face brightened at the memory, spreading his arms to wrap her in a hug. "Pidge! Look how much you've grown."

Pidge laughed, reciprocate the sign of affection. "Yeah, it's been a long time since the last shoot in Japan with my brother."

Shiro loosened his embrace to look her better. "Wait, you mean that -"

“Yes, my brother is here too and he will be very happy to see you. We were tired of the usual family films, exploiting our similarity had only led to repetitive plots, we couldn't miss this opportunity."

"Umh." A hesitant voice caught their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but how long do you think they'll keep us here?"

"Don't worry, Hunk." Lance said resting his elbow on other's shoulder. "Now that we're all here, I'm sure they will call us soon, maybe they are preparing a party for us." He concluded without looking at a specific point, already lost in his fantasies.

Shiro's gaze slid back to Keith who remained in a corner without moving away from the woman who had accompanied him, who was now looking at him gently with her hand on his shoulder as if to encourage him.

"I don't think you and I were introduced." Shiro's manager intruded, holding out a hand as he showed her a broad smile.

The woman moved her gaze from his face to his hand, almost annoyed by the interruption. Despite this, she shook it. "Krolia, I'm Keith's manager and also his mother."

"What?" Lance almost yelled, and he wasn't the only one who was surprised. She wasn't just very beautiful, it seemed that time had stopped only to allow her face to stand out but at least this explained the similarity.

"Well." He withdrew his hand in sudden embarrassment. “I hope Shiro and Keith can get along. I'm sure all of you will.” He continued, returning to Shiro's side. "Aren't you excited to start working together?"

Shiro wasn't sure if it was for the excitement of having met an old friend but he felt he really was.

  


  


  


The first few days of filming went very well, more than Shiro had imagined.

The plot of the series was starting to involve him and passionate about the role he was interpreting and working with others turned out to be really simple, almost natural. Even when some of them missed a line or forgot it, there was never a moment of tension in the air or of anger, indeed it became a starting point to joke all together.

The director was satisfied with the relationship that had been restored between them, however he was unable to avoid getting nervous when the moment of delight exceeded the professional one.

They had even started going out together after a day of work, even just to have a coffee. Shiro liked their company very much and was surprised at how the beginning of a friendship could be born on the set and how much more their complicity grew, outside, the more working behind the cameras became easier making their connection evident even in the acting.

Keith, in particular, had immediately attracted his attention with his vice of always estranging himself a bit from conversations, with his introverted character he ended up isolating himself from the group and, punctually, Shiro appeared at his side. Although he was a rather reserved guy with the others, Keith had started talking about himself with him, certainly still a few hints, but Shiro was grateful for the trust he placed in him.

Shiro felt comfortable with him, free to be himself, and the desire to get to know him more grew coffee after coffee. They had a nice chemistry as their director had said one day, starting to repeat it every time they were side by side in a shot while Shiro's heart leapt every time he heard it.

He was aware that he had a big crush, hoping that it wasn't too obvious to Keith or the others. He didn't even know what Keith thought of him, or if it bothered him to be told every time how good they were together, but the more the rumors began to fly the more difficult it became to concentrate on the set. Whenever Shiro had to stay close to him in a scene, or recite a line, he couldn't help thinking about it. Not that Keith made it easier for him, smiling at Shiro every time their eyes met or how his expression softened when, in turn, he reciprocated the gesture.

Shiro sighed in frustration, stopping outside the bar door where he and the others had appointment. He entered in what had now become their gathering place to find himself alone with Keith sitting at their usual table with his gaze lost looking out the window.

He stopped uncertainly, still near the entrance, they had never been alone before. Keith had not noticed his presence yet and, for a moment, the idea of going out, and waiting for the others outside, caressed his mind.

"Shiro?" Keith called to him even before he could make a decision.

"Hey." Shiro greeted him with a smile, visibly tense as he approached the table to sit in front of him.

"Where are the others?" Keith asked, looking around when he noticed he was alone.

"They haven't arrived yet." Shiro explained. "I guess I'm early, like you."

Keith smiled, looking down at his own hands resting on the table. Shiro let his eyes take pleasure of the beauty of the figure in front of him, making them wander on it taking advantage of the other's distraction.

Their attention was captured by the waiter who brought a cup of tea to Keith who looked away from the table to Shiro's face. "Sorry." He said. "I had ordered while I was waiting." He continued smiling, and Shiro could already feel his own cheeks warm.

"Don't worry." Shiro replied, trying to remember who he was facing and behave normally. He and Keith were just friends.

"I'm happy with how the shooting is going." He started to tell as Keith took a sip of his hot drink, preventing an embarrassing silence from falling between them. Now that they were alone, Shiro felt strangely agitated. Nothing to comment on the set, or about a scene or a particular choice made by the character. It was just the two of them, and not their characters.

"Me too." Keith confessed, putting the cup back on the table. "It's easy to work with you."

Shiro looked at him in surprise but before he could even answer, Keith added with a little embarrassed. "And with the others too, of course." He bit his lower lip. "You are very... good."

Shiro flushed when he heard the compliment, embarrassed and flattered that it came from Keith. "Thanks." He replied, showing him a broad smile. "You're too kind."

"I'm just telling the truth." The other insisted, blushing in turn. “Sometimes, when you look at me on the set, and you look at me like _that_ , you give me the impression of really feeling something strong towards me. I always need a few minutes to remember it's just fiction."

Shiro bit his tongue in an attempt to hold back the anxiety that was already making its way into his chest manifesting itself in a nervous laugh.

"So." Shiro tried to change the subject, making the other speak. "How did you end up in the among of this gang of crazy people?"

Keith laughed at the definition Shiro had also attributed to himself, before replying. “I always find it very funny when people ask me because I'm not very good at relating to others and in this job it's fundamental. Actually it's something that scares me a lot but acting helps me to overcome this fear. Interpreting a role is easier than letting others see the real me.” He said almost in a low voice, as if he was ashamed of it. “The more the years passed, the more acting became a sort of therapy and then a real passion. Through even scenes of daily life, and by reading scripts with the choices and beliefs of each character, I was able to rediscover a little bit of myself."

Shiro watched him take up the cup of tea again in silence, leaning forward as if he wanted to curl up like a hedgehog. It was the first time Shiro had seen him do it. He looked so small and, Shiro, had to fight against every inch of his body to avoid reaching out and touching him.

"Thanks for telling me." Shiro said sincerely instead.

"What about you?" Keith asked putting his head on his hands.

“I believe that acting is an excellent instrument for expressing themself too, but since I was a child I have always been fascinated by the art of acting. I like to tell a story, an emotion through a character that I interpret by finding a point in common with him, trying to moved even those who look at me. I was always in the front row at school play, unlike my classmates who hated it."

Shiro stopped talking as soon as he heard Keith's thunderous laughter at the image of the other as a child, probably wearing a ridiculous costume proudly and Shiro couldn't help joining him.

"That's very sweet."

"Well, too bad that not everyone thought this way." Shiro said with a smile still on his lips. “In any case, I accepted this role simply because I liked the character and the plot of the series, but I admit that my manager's insistence also did its part. I'm happy to have accepted."

“I'm happy too, but I won't tell you why I accepted this role. Not yet at least.” Keith said straightening his back.

"Oh." Shiro let out, surprised and a little disappointed that he couldn't carry on that conversation. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel obliged to tell -"

"There is only one way to find out." Keith cut him off, first looking down for a few seconds before looking back at him, hinting a smile.

Shiro let him continue unable to look away.

"The person who wants to know must, at least, first invite me go out for a dinner."

A spontaneous smile was born on Shiro's lips as he promised himself that one day he would have been that person and managed to hear that story.

  


  


  


Time passed quickly, too much, and the shooting of the first season ended.

They were all a little tense at the party of end of filming. If the first season had been successful there would have been the expedients to record a second one. Shiro, however, was very confident. The trailer had already had a lot of success on social media and people were starting to talk about it, which meant that they had enough attention to get a chance.

Shiro picked up a glass with no real interest in it, continued to stare at it without drinking, lost in his thoughts. He still hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Keith alone after that night in the bar even enduring a lecture from Pidge who, after telling her how their conversation ended, had scolded him for not being able to pick up the signals. Shiro had no idea what she was talking about or what signs she was referring to, he only knew that after this party he would perhaps never see Keith again and, Shiro, had not yet found the courage to ask him out despite having the perfect excuse to do it. He didn't even know how to resume that conversation or if he had to specify that he wanted go out not as simple friends but as something more. It would have been embarrassing and Shiro didn't want to ruin his friendship with Keith.

He would have liked to have the courage of the character that he interpreted in the series.

He felt a touch on his shoulder, wincing, thinking for a moment that the subject of his thoughts had joined to his side. Turning, however, he found Pidge looking at him with a sly smile on her face, as if she had guessed what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me."

"I absolutely don't know what you're talking about." He retorted, smiling to try to hide the disappointment painted on his face.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Him?"

"Shiro." Pidge called him reproachfully, crossing her arms.

Shiro sighed, knowing that pretending not to understand would not discourage her. "To tell him what?"

"I don't know, to ask him out?" Pidge looked around, ignoring Shiro's protests. "Hey, Keith!" She called from afar, waving a hand to get noticed.

"You'll thank me later." She added before vanishing among the others when Keith approached them.

"Hey." He greeted him smiling. "Where's she going?" Keith asked confused, pointing at her.

"Um." Shiro mumbled, taken by surprise, suddenly feeling the knot in his tie too tight. "You know Pidge, she's always in a hurry." He said loosening the knot.

Keith laughed and Shiro began to relax to the sound of his laughter.

"Are you having fun?" Keith asked cordially, putting his hands in the pockets of his black trousers that highlighted the red shirt.

"Yes, although I can't help thinking that we won't see each other as often as before."

"Yeah." Keith agreed. "I will miss... all this."

Shiro looked down to his own feet, sighing searched for something to say that could lift the mood of both.

"By the way." Shiro started, looking up. “Lance had this idea of creating a chat to stay updated on the criticisms of the series and, you know, to keep in touch with us all. So - "

"Yes." Keith interrupted him by facilitating the task for Shiro, clearly in difficulty, taking a step forward instinctively. "Give me your cell phone." He said as he reached out to him.

Shiro did as he was asked by taking his cell phone from the inside pocket of his jacket, surprised by the other's enthusiasm.

He watched Keith type the numbers, once taken in his hands, and then return it with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Add me when he create it." He said when he made sure the cell phone was back in the owner's hands.

"Oh, and you look very good in a suit and tie." He added before reached Pidge.

Shiro couldn't prevent a stupid, wide smile from being born on his lips with his gaze still fixed on the screen of his cell phone, thankful that Keith couldn't see him at that moment.

Now all he had to do was persuade Lance to create a group by making him believe, however, that the idea had come to him.

  


  


  


Returning to Japan brought with it a strange feeling that Shiro was unable to recognize initially, as if something was missing in that small apartment.

The days passed slowly, and the only moment he felt the passed of the day lighter was when he took the cell phone in his hand to talk to the others of the set. Inevitably, Shiro became more practical with social media. He started, every now and then, to check what people wrote on the series just to try to guess if it had a future or at least this was what he kept repeating to himself because, as much as he fell in love with the story and loved working with others of the cast, he was well aware that a part of himself wanted it to be successful in order to see Keith again.

Whenever his mind ended up there, he mentally called himself a fool feeling like a teenager grappling with his first crush.

Shiro started scrolling back on his Twitter time line, lying on the bed, when the title of an article caught his attention.

_Exclusive interview with the writers of the series. Second season coming up?_

Shiro got up abruptly and, even before he could open the link, someone sent him a message. His gaze shifted to the preview of the notification, reading it.

_Congratulations, Golden Boy._

_We will meet again next year._

Shiro frowned recognizing the nickname given to his character by some fans on the internet.

A suspicion made his heart beat fast and, without wasting any more time, he opened the message.

It wasn't his manager, nor one of the staff who sent him that message. It was Keith.

  


  


  


Returning to the set had seemed as natural as breathing, as if he had never really gone away. Seeing each other had moved everyone. Seeing Keith had taken his breath away, even more beautiful than he remembered.

"You made your hair grow." Shiro noticed.

"Yes." Keith replied, touching them. "I didn't have time to cut them and in the end I decided that I liked them this way too."

"They look good on you." Shiro said as Keith continued to stare at him with strands of hair still between his fingers, reading the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Thanks." The other whispered blushing as he lowered his hand to offer it to him. "I'm happy to be able to work with you once again."

"Me too." Shiro smiled shaking his hand.

  


  


  


"The others said they won't come." Shiro informed Keith. He was looking at Shiro from the bench where he was sitting while putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Okay." The other simply murmured, rubbing his hands in an attempt to warm up as best he could at that moment.

"They must have had a unforeseen event." Shiro continued sitting down in turn, certain that there was Pidge's behind all this.

"We could stay here, it's not bad." Keith said, stretching his legs forward, as he got lost in watching the dance of the fallen leaves blown by the wind.

"Do you come here often?"

"I don't like going out often, actually, but I like the peace that's here."

"But you like going out with us." Shiro teased him, already managing to hear the birth of laughter.

"I have my good reasons." Keith replied turning to look at him smiling but when a couple passed by them, holding hands attracting his attention, he quickly looked away from them as if in embarrassment and Shiro couldn't help but notice.

"I never found myself in a scene like that, in acting I mean." Shiro said thinking aloud.

"Really? Haven't you ever acted in a romantic movie?"

"Why so surprised?"

"I don't know." Keith replied, hinting a smile. "Hard to believe, you'd be perfect for the part." He added, watching him out of the corner of his eye as a sly smile was born on the lips.

"It seem to hear my manager speak."

Keith laughed. "True."

He shifted his gaze to his feet before getting up of the bench and reaching out to Shiro. "Stand up."

Shiro looked at him in surprise, making his eyes wander from Keith's hand to his face, however Shiro didn't have to have it repeated twice before accepting it and positioning himself in front of Keith.

With their hands still clasped, Keith smiled at him noticing the other's discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Um." Shiro mumbled, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. "I'm not good at these kind of things."

"Relax." Keith tried to calm him down. "It's just me." He added as he reached out his other hand to Shiro's face who winced at the contact as soon as he touched his cheek.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Keith withdrew his hand immediately.

"No, it's just, your hand is cold." The other explained, squeezing the Keith's hand still in his own.

"Oh." Keith whispered, still unable to look away from Shiro. Trying again, he moved his hand to him to bring it down along the other's face observing all the details. Harmonic, it was delicate to the touch and Keith had to hold back from passing his hand between that funny tuft that he liked so much. The gaze wandered on the cut of Shiro's eyes, fixed in turn on Keith, and then went down the nose and ended up on the lips chapped by the cold.

Shiro shivered once more when a gust of wind invaded them, bringing Keith back to reality as he cleared his throat.

"Maybe this isn't the right time to practice." He said, starting to walk away, reluctantly releasing his grip on Shiro's hand. "If you ever need it, you can always ask."

"Thanks Keith." Shiro smiled sweetly. "I really appreciate it."

  


  


  


Shiro stared at the hair dye, which the staff hairdresser had given him, with a grimace of disappointment painted on his face.

"What's that face?" Laughed Keith, approaching amused.

His smile widened when his eyes settled on the dye. “Right, your character, I almost forgot. What's wrong, are you afraid?"

Shiro sighed as he continued to stare at the object in his hands. "If I have to be honest... Yes, quite a lot." He confessed, turning to look at Keith next to him, causing him another loud laugh.

"What? Did the famous Shiro never have a rebellion phase as a child?"

"Really? Rebellion with hair dyeing?” He asked sarcastically.

“Well, everything seems like an act of rebellion as a child. Do you need help with that?” Keith finally asked, pointing it.

“I think I can handle this. It's the end result that worries me."

"You don't need to worry."

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"It's the hair color that will change, not your gorgeous face."

  


  


  


Shiro had never released a live television interview before.

Not being alone, of course, consoled him and yet he couldn't prevent nervousness from taking possession of his body by making his leg move in an annoying tic.

Keith \- sitting next to him behind Lance, Hunk and Allura - couldn't help but notice it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Shiro lied, looking around for some sign that would make him understand how long it took before the interview started.

"Take a deep breath." Keith recommended, placing one hand on top of the other's to get his attention.

As soon as he felt the contact, Shiro stopped his desperate search to look him straight in the eyes and follow his advice as he continued to keep his eyes chained to Keith's.

"It will end even before you know it."

Shiro nodded, without saying anything, Keith's belief in what he was saying was enough to calm him.

Keith smiled at him before letting go his hand and Shiro could already miss it.

The interview consisted of questions asked about the series - favorite moments, the most exciting, what each thought of the growth of their character and not - and then about the individual with more specific questions.

Hearing the others responding with him had made Shiro feel comfortable during the interview, starting to have fun, glancing at Keith in laughter when a video of bloopers was shown.

He relaxed as he leaned on the back of the chair, absently listening to the single interview of his colleagues. His would have been the penultimate, before Keith's.

The questions weren't so different from what they heard on television, a way to know the actor outside of their character and Shiro was more than happy to answer until he saw the interviewer stiffen as her gaze scrolled over the folder that she held in her hand, probably quickly reading the next questions. She looked up to direct it to the people behind the cameramen who motioned for her to continue.

"Um." She cleared her throat. "Sorry." She added trying to compose herself.

"There's a rumor that you and Keith have strong chemistry, so strong that even many scenes weren't written on the script, is it true?"

Shiro lost a beat. "On set, of course."

"It must be difficult to have a stable relationship outside the set, traveling continuously for filming." She urged again.

"Forgive me, but what's the question?" Shiro asked, starting to get impatient.

"We have received various reports." The interviewer explained as the image on the screen changed and from the surprised reaction of the public, to Shiro there was no need to look at it to understand which photo she was referring to. "You two seem very intimate, here in the park."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Keith watching it and he felt like he was dying, mortified, from involving him in this.

"I don't think my private life -" He tried to retort.

"I'm just saying that we fans have noticed -"

"We're just friends."

"There is no need to be shy now -"

"Enough." Keith intervened, getting to his feet. “Shiro has already answered your question. We are friends."

Shiro watched Keith sit back in his chair, composed after being able to convince the interviewer to change the subject but, Shiro, was unable to concentrate for the rest of the interview, letting the last questions and answers become just a background noise to his thoughts.

As soon as the interview ended, Keith joined him behind the scenes. Nervous, he continued to move his hands anxiously - rubbing his hands together, rubbing his arm, as if he wasn't sure what to do with them -, approaching in small steps while thinking about the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry." He said, instead, as soon as he found himself in front of Shiro.

"Why are you apologizing?"

“Because it's all my fault. I have been an irresponsible at the park, it hadn't even occurred to me that someone could have seen us and misunderstood. It's just that I'm not used to this kind of attention, of always have eyes on me and now they will think that the rumors are true because of my behavior just now."

"Stop saying it's your fault." Shiro said, touching Keith's arm to console him. "On the contrary, thank you for defending me."

Keith frowned, dissatisfied with the other's response. “How can you be so calm while a lie about you fly around freely? Everyone thinks we're a couple."

“We know it's not true. I - it doesn't bother me."

"What?" Keith irritated, yanking his arm.

"Wait, that's not what I meant."

"You don't care but you should." Keith replied in a lower tone. Anger had subsided, giving way to something else. "I _do_ care." He added before leving the studio at great speed, under the eyes of all the staff members.

  


  


  


From that day on, the relationship between Shiro and Keith got cold to the point that they barely spoke.

Shiro occasionally, still, caught Keith in the act of watching him from distance and then looked away quickly when Shiro's gaze crossed his or change rooms. Shiro felt nauseous every time it happened or every time he thought about it.

The others had started to notice it too, and it became impossible for Shiro to concentrate.

"I'm mortified, I'm sorry." Shiro said after yet another wrong line that evening.

"Need a break?" Keith asked in front of him, crossing his arms, he seemed a little bored. Acting with Keith in particular had become difficult.

"No, I can do it." Shiro insisted.

"I agree with Keith, better if you rest a little bit." The director intruded. "Let's all take a break." He exclaimed raising his voice so that everyone could hear him.

Shiro bit his lower lip, embarrassed and frustrated, while the others began to leave, still feeling Keith's gaze on him.

He saw him soften his gaze only for a few seconds, worried, before turning and heading towards the exit with the others.

Shiro felt the desire to follow him and instinctively took a step in his own direction before hearing the director's assistant's concerns expressed in a whisper.

"These shots aren't good, we have to do them again." He sighed. "They seem light years away."

Shiro felt a pang at chest height as he heard it, they had lost their chemistry, but he couldn't help but think he was right.

  


  


  


The shooting continued and soon, and with a little difficulty, they reached the last episode of the season.

Things between Shiro and Keith had calmed down on the set, time had helped both, leaving room only for regret.

They had started going out with the others again, exchanging a few words during a discussion, but the desire to return as they were before was evident from both of them and Shiro was aware that he couldn't waste any more time. He knew he had hurt Keith and that he had to find the courage to talk to him, and not just to apologize.

The fear that had assailed him during the break from the first season had returned, making him understand that he didn't want to go back to Japan without having clarified first with Keith and been sincere about how he felt towards him.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Shiro took advantage of an evening organized to celebrate the last days of work to be able to speak with Keith, grasping him gently by the arm to let him understand to walk by his side and detach himself from the others. They had just come out of a little unknown and not very visible restaurant, it was now impossible for them to meet at their usual bar without attracting attention, but at least in this way they didn't have to worry about prying eyes.

Keith looked at him confused, giving a quick glance at the group that seemed to have noticed nothing, but didn't object.

Shiro released his grip as soon as Keith slowed his pace.

"Hey." Shiro tested the waters, calling himself fool.

"Hey." The other imitated him, he didn't seem annoyed by the previous gesture.

"How are you?"

"You already know." Keith replied calmly. "Tired, the last few shots have been tough."

Shiro bit his lower lip by reflex, feeling responsible for the other's discomfort.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it's your fault."

"It's fine." Shiro interrupted him. "It would be the truth anyway, it's undeniable that I sucked these days."

Keith united his lips in a thin line, both continuing to stare straight in front of them without uttering a word.

"I don't like seeing you like that." Keith broke the silence suddenly, turning to him. His gaze was sincere. "You are worth so much more."

"It's my fault, for everything."

"Shiro -" He tried to call him while he stopped.

"No, please." Shiro began, stopping in turn to look him in the eyes. "I shouldn't have let the rumors spread, I had noticed and I should have clarified immediately."

Keith looked down and let him continue.

“When I said it didn't bother me it was true but not because I don't care, but because I was nurture a fantasy. I have been selfish and I'm sorry."

Keith looked up to look at him again.

"What I meant to say is that I liked the idea of us as a couple but I shouldn't have chosen for you too."

Keith's eyes widened in surprise as his cheeks started to turn quickly red and Shiro could swear he had his own cheeks as red as Keith's.

"A bold statement for someone who didn't ask me out yet, at least once." Keith joked smiling.

"Eh?"

"That evening, at the bar, I wasn't entirely joking but when I received no reply I thought I dared too much and I decided to leave you some time, pretending that it had never happened."

"I told you, I'm not good in these things." Shiro sighed, apologetically.

"Yeah, I noticed." Laughed Keith.

"Keith."

"Hhm?" Keith hummed, unable to hold back a smile, already knowing what the other was going to ask him.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Finally. Yes, Shiro, I'd love to."

Shiro felt a spontaneous toothy smile rise on his lips, happy and relieved, when he felt his hand brush with that of the other who encouraged him to resume walking, squeezing it tightly while continuing to enjoy their intimacy away from the group.

"So, now that you've asked me out, I can even tell you."

"Tell me what?" Shiro joked, to receive as response a cold gaze from Keith. “Of course I remember, but I missed all this. Joking with you."

"Me too, but if you keep interrupting me I could change my mind."

"Sorry, sorry." Laughed Shiro.

"You know, I was really happy when I read your name on the cast list."

"Really?"

Keith nodded and then looked away. “I like indie films, I prefer them to popular ones so I already knew you. I'm kind of your fan, fan of your work."

"What?" Shiro exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, I had a crush on you. Well, not really a crush but… yes.” Keith confessed. “Ironic, isn't it? But I'm happy to have known the real you, I like this one more."

"Are you two lovebirds done?" They heard Lance scream from afar, noting that now the group had stopped too, waiting for them.

"Lance!" Allura scolded him.

"It's all right now, they even hold hands."

"Hey, it's true." Allura whispered, noticing only in that moment their intertwined hands. "This is incredible!"

"What? That those two finally decided to go out or that Lance is right for once?” Pidge asked, laughing at Lance's reaction pretending to be offended.

Keith smiled, turning to Shiro as they headed towards them. "Sure, it will be strange to see you with your natural hair color again."

"Yeah, I've changed so many times that I've almost forgotten what they are like." He said touching his tuft.

"Do you have any idea when you're going back to Japan?" Keith asked hesitantly.

"I haven't made any plans yet, and I'm in no hurry to make them."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthdaysweetie, [Hanta](https://twitter.com/hanta96_) !!  
>  First of all, I wish you to spend a wonderful day and have as much fun as possible!  
>  I hope you liked this little gift and that the time jumps were not too confusing.  
>  Once again you have been a great source of inspiration for me so I hope you like this AU. I'm not very good at words, in these cases, but you are truly a unique and special person and you really deserve a lot and I hope I have been able to convey it at least a little in my story.  
>  I will always be grateful to this fandom for various reasons but surely for letting me know you!  
>  Happy birthday again sweetie!
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!  
>  Where to find me:  
>  [](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [ Tumblr  ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
